La leyenda de la Nahuala
by Jessy88g
Summary: Cuando México desaparece, es deber de su hermano (Azteca) pedir ayuda a las naciones amigas de su hermana para rescatarla de un antiguo mal que regreso de las sombras para vengarse de él.
1. Tratos

**Hola queridos lectores aquí la autora una vez más, con una historia un tanto especial para mí pues tengo dos cosas que celebrar esta ocasión.**

**Verán ya se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicar mis historias de Hetalia en esta bonita pagina por lo que quisiera agradecerla a todos ustedes que me han seguido a lo largo de este año, bueno…ni tan año con eso de que me ausento por tanto tiempo ._: pero en fin, quería agradecerle a todos lo que me comentaron, me pusieron en sus favoritos o simplemente me leyeron; ¿Cómo? Pues con una historia…como mas pero ni crean que cualquier historia, nononono…esta es originalmente mi primer fic, con el que me dieron ganas de empezar a publicar aquí, solo que jamás la publique porque quería establecer a mi versión de los hermanos México, eso y también que quería que ya hubiera gente que me conociera y no fuera la historia de una extraña. Es por eso que hasta ahorita se las traigo.**

**Discord: un momento, ¿Qué tu primera historia no la empezaste a publicar en Julio y la terminaste en agosto de 2013?**

**J: Efectivamente mi estimado Discord :)**

**Discord: Entonces por que hasta ahora, a finales de Septiembre la estas publicando, ni siquiera escribías algo en este mes el año pasado.**

**J: Ah bueno, a eso es a lo que iba, como ya mencione que eran dos cosas las que celebraba, pues entonces les digo que es el día de muertos lo que celebro ya que fue por esta época que me llego la inspiración para idear esta historia, además de que fue una película sobre el día de muertos la que me dio la idea.**

**Discord: ¿Y por qué no te esperaste a Noviembre?**

**J: Porque pasando el 2 ya todos andan pensando en Navidad, por eso…además ¿sabes cuantos capítulos tiene esta historia?**

**Discord: Ni idea ¿Cuántos serán?**

**J: no lo sé, pero te digo que son muchos.**

**Discord: Si tú lo dices**

**J: Creo que con eso basta, solo les digo que disfruten la introducción de mi opera prima pero mejorada.**

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**_**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Tratos

Día de muertos, una de las tradiciones más emblemáticas y ancestrales que tiene México. Una maravillosa fiesta anual en la que solo por un par de días se conectan dos mundos con más fuerza que el resto del año, en la que, en vez de sentir pena y tristeza o temor por la muerte y los seres queridos fallecidos, se les trata con la diversión y la alegría de los vivos antes su pequeña visita en nuestro mundo para estar con sus amados vivos, aunque sea solo por poco tiempo.. Porque solo en este peculiar país se ve a la muerte como una amiga y compañera necesaria para que haya harmonía entre el mundo mortal y el sobrenatural. Por eso, no era sorpresa que a ella también se le agradezca con color, música, comida y diversión.

Sin embargo, la muerte y los espíritus no suelen ser los únicos que vienen a divertirse y a relajarse con los vivos, sino que también otro de tipo de criaturas se escapan del mundo espiritual para quedarse cuanto desean, mientras que algunos se quedan para ayudar a los humanos y otros les juegan bromas, también llegan los que desean crear sufrimiento a todos por igual. Es por eso que desde tiempos antiguos se ha tenido que mantener al margen a estas criaturas y los encargados para tan grande tarea, eran los conocidos nahuales. Mas con la llegada de los españoles, estos protectores fueron perdiendo entrenamiento y capacidad para enfrentarse a tan terribles criaturas por falta de la preparación necesaria, es por eso que el que tomo tan importante trabajo fue el ex-imperio Azteca quien al perder su identidad y que su pueblo pasara a manos de su hermana menor junto con otros grupos nacientes de personas, decidió que esa era lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger a lo que más quería.

Por trescientos, en los que su hermana estaba bajo el cuidado de su verdugo y ella era conocida como Nueva España, trabajo y peleo para quitarle un peso de todas las responsabilidades que cargaba entonces y cuando se volvió independiente de España, le pidió que se quedara a su lado para que juntos cuidaran de la gente y no olvidaran lo que los unía, mientras que su labor espiritual fue disminuyendo porque empezaron a celebrar y a cuidar a los seres que atravesaban a este mundo, usando la violencia solo cuando era necesaria pues los hermanos México eran queridos y respetados por casi todos…CASI TODOS, pues durante los años de la Nueva España, entre todos los enemigos que derroto el ex-imperio, hubo una que logro permanecer latente a través de los años, esperando el momento indicado para vengarse y poder terminar lo que una vez empezó.

Nueva España (México), hace 250 años en algún lugar de Puebla

-Lo…ah…lo logramos- decía un joven alto de piel morena tostado, ojos cafés chocolate con espectro rojo y cabello del mismo color que estaba con varios rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo que respiraba agitado por la energía que consumió su cuerpo en la batalla contra su enemiga.

-Eso parece- le contesto un hombre que vestía un habito y llevaba un crucifijo en la mano, este hombre también parecía cansado y parte de su atuendo estaba desgarrado.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?- se escucho la voz de uno de los monjes hacia sus compañeros, con lo que todos respondieron que sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes Carmencita?- le pregunto el ex–imperio a una niña de piel trigueña, pelo claro y ropa fina, que había estado callada desde que salieron de esa infernal casa, a penas vivos. Él debía asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún daño, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por ella, no lo habrían contado.

-Creo que estoy bien pero… ¿Qué pasara con Prudencia y Xochitl?- le pregunto la niña preocupada por sus amigas.

-No pudimos salvar sus cuerpos de ese monstruo pero gracias a tu valor esta noche sus almas fueron liberadas y podrán estar en paz. Ahora eres tú quien debe estar feliz de seguir con nosotros o ellas se pondrán tristes de verte así… ¿me prometes que seguirás sonriendo y ser feliz?- le dijo antes de hacerle prometer que seguiría bien…aún sin sus amigas.

Ella asintió suavemente antes de abrazarlo como forma de agradecerle por salvar su vida e irse con los monjes para regresar a su casa, a descansar de toda la locura que vivió hace tan solo unas horas.

-¿Y que pasara ahora?- le pregunto uno de los monjes más jóvenes al ex-imperio, que observaba la casa abandonada, lugar sede de tan extraño y poderoso enfrentamiento entre él y su enemiga.

-Bloquen las ventanas y las puertas, no quiero que nadie entre- le contesto la antigua representación.

-Pero no cree que sería mejor destruir la casa, ella podría regresar, en especial si alguien desea comprar la casa…podría quedar maldito por la energía de este monstruo- le contesto el monje preocupado porque alguien más fuera víctima de ella, en el porvenir.

-Yo me encargo de eso… no te preocupes de que vuelva, no puede hacerlo y aunque lo hiciera, no tiene la fuerza para hacer nada- le explico al monje para tranquilizarlo mientras le daba la espalda a la casa.

Sin darse cuenta afirmo algo que no era cierto del todo pues de entre una de las ventanas cubiertas de polvo se pudo ver una sombra apenas distinguible que se movía por toda casa, deteniéndose solo un momento hacia donde estaba el joven de piel morena para mostrar un terrible odio hacia él, mientras veía que se alejaba de la que sería su prisión por tanto tiempo; Mas todo ese tiempo que estuvo encerrada planeo la forma en que se vengaría y el cómo cumpliría su cometido…sin fallas, esta vez.

Casa de los hermanos México (en la actualidad)

Era otra hermosa mañana en la casa de la representación humana de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos o solo México para los amigos, una joven de piel trigueña, cabello largo obscuro, ojos café chocolate con espectro dorado y que llevaba unos aretes de jade con símbolos mayas talladas en ellas formado por 4 piezas del lado izquierdo y una pieza del lado derecho.

En ese momento se encontraba en su oficina preparando varios papeles en su escritorio mientras reflexionaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en tampoco tiempo ya que se acercaba una fecha muy importante para ella y a la cual le tenía mucho cariño especial, por supuesto se refería al tan popular día de muertos. Lamentablemente, más que divertirse tenía mucho trabajo que hacer esos tres días empezando por evitar a Estados Unidos, quien no iba a dejar de pedirle que fuera a su casa a celebrar el Halloween, asegurarse de que tuvieran la comida lista para los altares, que hubieran suficientes flores de Cempaxúchitl para las decoraciones, que el papel picado ya estuviera…pues…picado con las formas correctas, que no faltaran velas, ni el incienso y por supuesto, que las calaveritas azucaradas estén adornadas.

Tanto por hacer en tan tampoco tiempo, ya pedía acabar pronto para descansar y disfrutar de los festivales en alguno de sus pueblitos mágicos, pero antes de poder seguir imaginándose comiéndose un pan de muertos, se oyó como golpeaban la puerta y que del otro lado entraba su hermano mayor, el que alguna vez fue el poderoso imperio Mexica, ahora conocido como uno de los hermanos México gracias a que su hermana. Desde entonces él la ha ayudado y apoyado en su vida independiente, interviniendo solo cuando lo creía necesario.

-Mixcoatl- llamo sorprendida a su hermano por su nombre humano.

-¿Qué paso Mextli? creí que ya estarías lista para irte- le dijo Mixcoatl al ver que todavía tenía muchos papeles regados en su escritorio.

-Tranquilo, no necesito que me corras, ya me voy- le decía México con tono de burla por el comentario de su hermano mientras trataba de guardar todo lo más pronto posible.

-No es por correrte y lo sabes…pero creí que ya estarías en la puerta, con tus cosas, lista para irte a trabajar- le contesto Mixcoatl que tomaba el portafolio de su hermana y lo abría para guardar los papeles- ¿Acaso estabas soñando despierta otra vez?-

-No...bueno si…es que me abruma todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer en fechas tan importantes como esta…tanto que supervisar y…no se…quisiera más tiempo para disfrutar de esta bonita fiesta- le confesó Mextli sobre la razón de su distracción.

-Se que no es sencillo pero no olvides que esta fiesta no es para nosotros sino para la muerte, como agradecimiento por todo el trabajo que hace en nuestro mundo y también de paso a nuestros muertitos que la acompañan para divertirse un rato con los vivos- le recordó su hermano el verdadero significado de la celebración de día de muertos- hasta eso tienes suerte de que tu tengas que supervisar una fiesta, en los tiempos de mi pueblo era más un ritual…eso si era tedioso, especialmente cuando las cosas no salían como el Tlatoani quería…se ponía peor que quinceañera mimada- le contaba divertido una de las muchas anécdotas que había vivido antes de que llegara su hermana al mundo.

-¡Uff! que suerte tengo entonces- bromeo Mextli sobre la gran diferencia que hay entre la época de su hermano y la suya-aunque no me vendría mal una ayudita tuya- le menciono como indirecta para que la ayudara.

-Eso no, recuerda que cuando tú me pediste que me quedara contigo para formar parte de ti como nación independiente yo acepte con la condición de que no interferiría en lo que hicieras a partir de tu independencia, que desde entonces ya era tu tiempo, que eran tus decisiones y que yo solo estaría como apoyo- le recordó su hermano con lo que una vez le había dicho.

-Si…pero también dijiste que me ayudarías cuando lo necesitara, además de que esta ayudita no es algo político o que te es extraño…seria como recordar tus antiguos rituales, después de todo es una celebración que tú me enseñaste- le contesto Mextli con un tono de suplica muy dulce, como la de un niño que quiere un dulce.

-Por eso confió en que no tendrás ningún problema en hacerlo sola- le contesto Mixcoatl mientras le palmeaba su cabeza y le daba el portafolios listo y ordenado para que su hermana se pudiera ir de viaje.

-Bien- se resigno Mextli mientras tomaba su portafolio y se dirigía afuera para irse en su carro.

-No te enojes hermanita chula- le dijo Mixcoatl desde la puerta con un puchero. Al ver la cara de enojo que tenía su hermana.

-Ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir- le contesto su hermana sentida en lo que buscaba las llevas de su auto para irse- ¿Dónde estarán las llaves?-

-Tal vez fueron los chaneques, ya sabes lo traviesos que son- le sugirió su hermano en el momento en que le mostraba las llaves del auto, mostrándole que él las había tomado para divertirse.

-Sí, fue un chaneque llamado Mixcoatl- le contesto enojada México al ver que su hermano era el ladrón de llaves- dame mis llaves hermano- le exigió con la mano estirada para que se las diera.

-Solo si ya no te enojas conmigo- le condiciono Mixcoatl, muy divertido porque su hermana trataba quitarle las llaves pero no podía alcanzarlas por ser varios centímetros mas baja que él.

-No después de lo que dijiste…mal hermano- decía Mextli aun sin poder quitarle las llaves.

-¿Ni con tal de que un pancito de muerto este recién hecho para cuando llegues?- le propuso su hermano como ofrenda de paz.

-Ni con eso me convences- se hizo la sentida por un instante- pero tal vez que encuentre la casa decorada para cuando regrese lo haga- le sugirió Mextli para reconciliarla.

-¿Con todo y ofrenda?- pregunto Mixcoatl preocupado por tener que preparar la ofrenda él solo pues era muy agotador.

-Con todo y ofrenda, especialmente la ofrenda- le contesto México con una cara divertida.

- Pues…- dudo por un momento Mixcoatl- uff…está bien, yo ya tengo todo listo para cuando llegues- finalmente se resigno a preparar la ofrenda y decorar la casa.

-Ahh…gracias hermanote- le dijo contenta y su abalanzo para abrazarlo, cosa que el correspondió.

-Bueno ya…debes apurarte si quieres regresar pronto- le dijo en el momento que rompió el abrazo.

-Bien, ya me voy- dijo Mextli antes de irse hacia el auto.

-Que no se te pierdan- le grito para llamarle la atención y lanzarle las llaves.

-No tardo- le grito desde el auto antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Ten cuidado- grito aun más fuerte Mixcoatl para que la escuchara- y no olvides llamarme para saber en donde andas-

-Si- se oyó la voz de su hermana desde lo lejos, aun con el ruido de su auto como obstáculo para poder escucharla.

-Ay mujeres divinas- se dijo para sí el mexicano con una sonrisa, esa hermanita suya era cosa seria y por eso mismo la quería más que a nadie- en que me metí- se lamento al recordar que debía decorar el caserón que tenia y lo peor es que la tenía que tener lista para esa misma noche.

Todo parecía que sería como cualquier otra festividad de día de muertos pero nadie imaginaba que algo o más bien alguien tenía otros planes para este año ya que en ese preciso momento en un pequeño poblado del estado de Puebla, en una antigua casona de la época colonial se despertaba con todas fuerzas una vieja enemiga del hermano México que pondría en marcha su plan lo más pronto posible y el primer paso era liberarse de esa prisión en la que la dejaron hace siglos.

En el interior de la vieja casona Reyes Morales, en un pueblo fantasma del estado de Puebla

-Ya es hora de que ese remedo de imperio pague por lo que me hizo hace 250 años- se oyó desde la oscuridad, una voz femenina un tanto ronca, que asemejaba a los gruñidos de un felino pero aun conservando su fuerza gracias a la ira y al deseo de venganza que la mantenía en pie.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo estando encerrada aquí Nahuala?- le contesto una voz también femenina, con la diferencia de que era una voz más suave, con un toque sensual y coqueto pero con cierta frialdad y crueldad, algo que solo una mujer como ella podía transmitir.

-Para eso te llame mi querida Que…- empezó a explicarle la Nahuala hasta que…

-¡No me llames así!...ese nombre deje de usarlo hace mucho tiempo y si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo mismo- la dueña de la otra voz la había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de nombrarla debido a que odiaba ese nombre y le tenía rencor a cualquiera que se lo recordara.

-Bien, bien…como quieras amiga- la trato de calmar aceptando el cambio repentino de humor de su acompañante- pero como te decía, antes de que me interrumpieras, necesito que me saques de aquí- le dijo la razón por la que la había llamado.

-Por más poderosa que sea, ni siquiera yo puedo liberarte por tanto tiempo del sello que Mexica te puso para atarte a esta casona por la eternidad- le explico a la Nahuala los inconvenientes que tenia para su plan.

-Se perfectamente que se necesita mucho poder para poder liberarme, por eso te necesito Soledad, espero que ese nombre no te cause conflicto ¿o sí?- le dijo la Nahuala a la dueña de la voz.

-Por el nombre no tengo problema pero ni creas que te daré mi energía para que cumplas tu capricho- le contesto con cierto recelo la voz.

-No querida no, yo no quiero que me des tu poder sino que me ayudes a ir con Él- le aclaro la Nauhala.

-¿Para qué quieres verlo? Sabes perfectamente que jamás te ayudara, aprecia demasiado a esa mexicanita como para aceptar involucrarse en algo que la lastime- le cuestiono la razón por la que quería verlo a Él- y aun si de casualidad o por alguna extraña razón aceptara trabajar contigo, perderías más de lo que te ofreciera o de lo que acuerden, sabes bien que le gusta quedarse con todo- le explico las posibilidades y los riesgos que implicaban su solicitud.

-Por eso necesito que me ayudes a vencerlo en su juego, si me liberas y me socorres en una visita a su casa podre obtener su poder y con eso mi libertad para lograr mi cometido- le conto su plan de mejor forma la Nahuala.

-Sigue siendo un gran riesgo para mí, si descubre que te ayude me destruirá sin piedad- trato de excusarse para no tener que meterse con Él.

-Bueno, como sabes todo trabajo tiene su recompensa y yo puede pagarte muy bien por tan peligrosa misión- intento convencerla.

-Si hablas con la verdad y puedo tener una recompensa, quiero…quiero a Mixcoatl para mí- le dijo firmemente a la Nahuala lo que deseaba después de pensarlo un momento.

-¡NO!...no podre disfrutar mi plan si no lo tengo para verlo sufrir, para torturarlo como lo hizo conmigo, para que vea como falló en todo si tú lo tienes- se negó la Nahuala a la recompensa que su acompañante pedía.

-Pero si me lo darás ¿sabes por qué? porque si tu plan funciona como dices entonces tendrás todo lo quisiste desde un principio; poder, comida, esclavos que te sirvan incondicionalmente y lo que más deseas en todo el mundo…inmortalidad, para mí esas cosas son efímeras e inútiles, lo único que he deseado desde hace siglos es tenerlo para mí…al poderoso imperio Mexica; ¿Qué me dices? Un pequeño dulce a cambio de un banquete- le dijo a la Nahuala sin rodeos, de todo lo que ganaría solo por un pequeño sacrificio- y que no se te olvide que yo también corro un gran riesgo en hacer lo que me pides, estarías loca de no aceptar tan generosa oferta por mis servicios-

-Bien acepto pagarte la recompensa que me pides- le dijo finalmente la Nahuala- ¿tenemos un trato entonces?- le pregunto en el momento que trataba de darle su mano con mucha dificultad.

Pero en vez de recibir un apretón de manos como ella esperaba, escucho un chasquido de dedos y sintió como toda la casona temblaba a su alrededor, de pronto pudo sentir como su ser era separado de la estructura, principalmente por donde serian sus muñecas, sentía el poder de separarse de la casa hasta que finalmente, pudo liberarse de su prisión y tomar una forma física.

-Mi cuerpo….por fin puedo tener mi cuerpo…después de 250 años siendo un espíritu atrapado en esa vieja casona, tengo mi cuerpo de regreso- empezó a decir la Nahuala llena de júbilo por volver a su estado original mas su alegría no duro mucho al ver que sus manos se desvanecían por breves momentos- No, no, no, no ¡NO!-

-Si quieres conservar tu cuerpo te sugiero que no tardes tanto tiempo en celebrar y te muevas, mi hechizo evitara que llamemos la atención hasta que regresemos pero debemos movernos rápido si queremos llegar con Él estando tú en una sola pieza- le dijo "Soledad" con cierta indiferencia por el sufrimiento que sentía la Nahuala de sentir como se desintegraba por momentos, lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de Él y terminar su parte del trato antes de que alguien notara su presencia.

-Bien…vámonos de este maldito lugar antes de que nos vean- le contesto la Nahuala mientras se levantaba del piso donde había permanecido desde que volvió a condensarse en un cuerpo.

Así la Nahual se acerco a su socia que al tenerla cerca levanto sus manos al cielo haciendo unas figuras y de pronto un humo negro, muy denso las empezó a rodearlas hasta cubrirlas por completo, entonces una luz roja se disparo desde el interior de la cortina de humo haciendo que sus ocupantes desaparecieran y que una corriente de aire esparciera cualquier rastro de que estuvieran ahí.

**Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que saliera lo mejor posible. Por ahí todavía dejo en misterio algunos personajes como: ¿Quién es él?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿De quién es la voz que libero a la Nahuala, como es, por qué no le gustara su nombre y qué tendrá en contra del buen Mixcoatl?, ¿Qué planea la Nahuala?**

**Pues continúen leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Como esta es una historia "original" solo les daré las referencias culturales o de donde saque ciertas frases y personajes.**

**1.- Antes que nada, les debo de decir que la inspiración de mi historia es la película animada mexicana ****La Leyenda de la Nahuala ****(por si el titulo de mi fic no fuera bastante claro). A mi punto de vista es bastante buena, así que se las recomiendo.**

**2.- Los Nahuales en México, eran algo así como los una especie de Shamanes, que tenían un arduo entrenamiento para llegar a lo más alto de la paz espiritual, que supuestamente les permitía conectarse a su animal guardián y tomar la forma de este. Solo que yo sazoné un poquito esta leyenda.**

**3.- La escena en donde están hace 250 años es una escena de la película, de hecho la niña que le habla a Mexica es uno de los personajes, al igual que a las amigas que menciona. **

**4.- Olvide decirles que mi cuento también tiene inspiración del videojuego para PlayStation 3 ****Guacamelee****, un videojuego con historia y diseño a la mexicana, uno que otro personaje estará ahí, ya verán a que me refiero con el pasar de los capítulos.**

**5.- La Frase que usa Mixcoatl de "Mujeres Divinas" la suelen usar los hombres para referirse a las mujeres cuando estás hacen cosas que ellos no entienden, si no me entienden, en Hora de Aventura en español latino Jake el perro la suele usar. También es una canción de Vicente Fernández**

**Bueno, pues creo que es todo lo que necesito explicar. Espero que les haya gustado y no los confundiera mucho, eso si, no se preocupen que todo empezara a cuadrar conforme avance la historia.**

**El próximo capítulo habrá mucha risa pero también misterio y el inicio del fin. La mejor parte es que ya habrá invitados especiales (cof cof E.U. e Inglaterra cof cof).**

**Y no lo olviden dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	2. Secuestros

**Hola hola lectores aquí la autora con su segundo capitulo, en esta ocasión ya entraremos en la historia de lleno, espero que les guste.**

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**_**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Secuestros

En algún lugar de la carretera de México

Viajaba en su carro la joven María (Mextli) Guadalupe Dalia Yatziri Stella Martínez Bravo, mejor conocida por el mundo como México, visitando lugares importantes de su casa para supervisar que no faltara nada en su tan querida celebración del Día de Muertos. Todo estaba tranquilo y ella feliz de no tener que decorar su casa. Nada podía arruinar su día…o eso parecía.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Sonó su teléfono especial, el cual solo usaba para cuando manejaba a provincia, ya que este teléfono podía recibir señal aun estando entre las montañas, las selvas y el desierto. La única desventaja que tenía era que la persona que se lo había regalado también sabia el alcance del teléfono, cosa que no sería un problema si esa persona no fuera.

-¡Ay no pueda ser!- se quejo México para sí misma pues aun sin ver el numero sabia quien era perfectamente- ¿Qué quieres Alfred?- pregunto sin siquiera pensar al momento de contestar su teléfono por medio de la manos libres.

-HAHAHA…hello Mary ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- se oyó la voz del autodenominado héroe del mundo Alfred F. Jones mejor conocido como Estados Unidos o simplemente América para los países orientales.

-Muy simple, tú eres el único que me molesta por teléfono este día- le contesto no muy animada México.

-Of course que si lo hago porque hoy es… ¡Happy Halloween!- se escuchaba a E.U muy contento por la fiesta de su casa, que casualmente era dos días antes que la de María.

-Bájale el volumen Alfred que me dejas sorda- le contesto sin mucha emoción por la celebración de su vecino del norte.

-Ups…sorry, en fin Mary te llamaba para que vinieras a mi casa para celebrar el Halloween y para que me ayudes en…-

-No me interesa- interrumpió México a su vecino, cada año era la misma historia con Alfred, llamaba para llevarla a casa y cuando se negaba este loco iba a su casa e iniciaba una ridícula persecución. Siempre debía ingeniárselas para evitarlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que empezara su tonto reto con Inglaterra como para dejarla en paz.

-¡Ah! Vamos Mary, siempre me dices que no, quisiera que al menos una vez vinieras a mi casa…será divertido, pediremos dulces, comeremos botanas y me ayudaras a asustar a Inglaterra, todo será genial- le digo Alfred a Mary, tratando de convencerla de ir a su casa.

-No pensarlo Alfred, en primera tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi casa para mi Día de Muertos y en segunda, estaría loca de ir de Halloween a tu casa después de ver el desastre que causas en esta fiesta tuya durante tantos años- le dijo severamente, recordándole los años mas alocados de Alfred con su celebración.

-Ahhh…eso, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…yo ya no hago eso Mary- dijo Alfred todo sonrojado de que le recordaran esos años- pero…dejando eso Mary, tienes que venir a mi casa y no pongas de escusa que tienes mucho trabajo porque tu día festivo es hasta pasado mañana, por lo que tienes tiempo para venir, ayudarme y trabajar mañana- trato nuevamente de que México fuera ese año a su casa.

-Como se nota que no sabes nada de mis días festivos…para tu información mi celebración empieza mañana con el día de los fieles difuntos y al día siguiente el día de muertos, por eso debo preparar todo hoy- le aclaro Maria para que la dejara en paz.

-Pero…zpz…Mar…ppp…oy…- se empezaba a escuchar estática por el teléfono hasta que solo hubo silencio.

-¿Alfred?...hola…hmm- pregunto María por el teléfono para asegurarse de que le contestaran porque ella no escuchaba ya nada, en eso detuvo su carro un segundo y reviso su celular para ver que tenia, después de unos segundos descubrió que ya no tenía batería y como era un teléfono militar no podía conectarlo al auto para recargarlo pera mas que ponerla mal, la hizo muy feliz- creo que Alfred ya no podrá hablarme más…y mi hermano no sabrá por donde voy…creo que estaré tranquila el resto del viaje y le llegare de sorpresa a mi hermano…hihi- se dijo para sí misma México muy divertida por la situación que se le presentaba. Tras la divertida conclusión puso de nuevo en marcha a su carro y siguió su camino sin saber que alguien tenía planes muy diferentes para ella ese día.

En el interior de la vieja casona Reyes Morales, en un pueblo fantasma del estado de Puebla

-Regresamos- se oyó la voz de la socia de la Nahuala.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste de regreso a esta miserable casa Soledad?- le pregunto la Nahuala, quien ya podía mantener su forma física sin sufrir algún desvanecimiento, todo gracias a la ingenuidad que demostró Él en su pequeña visita. Ahora podía mostrarse como alguna vez fue ella. Una mujer de tez morena que parecía demacrada y de cierta edad, que tenía facciones un tanto toscas, con ciertas marcas de vejez, como algunas canas platinadas en su cabello largo azabache y pequeñas arrugas que resaltaban sus ojos amarillos con espectro rojo y un brillo de maldad. De vestir portaba un gran faldón y una blusa parecida al que usaban las mujeres en los tiempos prehispánicos y se cubría la cabeza con un rebozo rojo que se veía muy gastado y roído por el tiempo. No usaba zapatos por lo que podían verse sus pies lastimados y un adorno que llevaba en el tobillo, otro detalle es que ya no portaba los brazaletes que su socia le había otorgado para mantener su forma física, en vez de eso portaba un amuleto muy peculiar colgando de su cuello.

Ese amuleto tenia la forma de un rostro humano, que mostraba los dientes con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora y que en la parte superior tenía puesto un penacho de gran tamaño. Ese amuleto era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso amuleto de Mixistli, conocido por las culturas prehispánicas como el devorador de almas, este era capaz de succionar la magia y fuerza vital de los seres vivientes con la ayuda de un ritual especial para transferirlo a su portador como alimento y haciendo que las almas de los sacrificados le sirvieran como esclavos incondicionales. Ese amuleto que la Nahuala uso hace 250 años regresaba con su dueña con unos trucos extras, gracias a la intervención de Él.

-No lo sé, se supone debíamos llegar afuera del pueblo no adentro de esta casucha- le respondió su socia en lo que pasaba un dedo por una de las paredes para confirmar la cantidad de polvo que esa casona acumulo en los años- ¿Acaso…aún con los poderes de Él no estás totalmente libre de la prisión que Mixcoatl sello para ti?- pensó en voz alta la posibilidad de que aun con el poder que se había robado la Nahuala esa casa aun la tenia prisionera.

La que ahora era conocida como Soledad, la socia de la Nahuala caminaba mientras buscaba minuciosamente cualquier indicio de que sus sospechas fueran correctas. En eso se podía ver su delgada figura moverse entre los rayos de luz que se colaban hacia el interior de la casa. Soledad era una hermosa mujer, esbelta, de una tez casi chocolatosa, parecida a la de un mulato, tenía una cabellera oscura increíblemente larga llegando hasta el suelo pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su cabello es que se movía de manera ondulante a pesar de que no hubiera ninguna corriente de aire que lo hiciera, sus facciones eran finas, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos eran de un color parecido a la canela con un brillo dorado.

Vestía un vestido blanco, muy lago totalmente liso y de la cintura para abajo era holgado mientras la parte superior ajustado para dejar ver los bien formado pechos que tenía, de adorno solo usaba unos aretes de pluma de quetzal, un pequeño amuleto de oro con una flor tallada en ella y unos brazaletes ostentosos de oro que tenían grabados acuáticos de estilo prehispánico.

-No digas tonterías, eso no es posible ¿acaso olvidaste a quien le quite casi todo su poder? Solo debo salir de aaahhhh- le decía la Nahuala a Soledad mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal más un terrible dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo en cuento toco la puerta- ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto en lo que sostenía su mano herida.

-Aja- grito Soledad para que la oyera la Nahuala de que encontró algo muy importante.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella para ver lo que llamo tanto su atención.

-La razón por la que aun con el poder que robaste no puedes abandonar esta casona- le contesto Soledad que miraba fijamente una marca pintada con sangre en la pared.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto la Nahuala al no poder entender el significado de dicha marca pues era ilegible para ella.

-Es una marca de maldición, es de lengua Maya combinado con un lenguaje que los mortales no entienden…sabia que el pequeño Mexica no era tonto y esta es la prueba…ni con todo el poder que robaste podrás salir de aquí…no con esa cosa marcada- le explico Soledad a la Nahuala, pues a pesar de ser ahora un espíritu la Nahuala aun tenia rasgos mortales que no le permitían entender.

-¿Quieres decir que el imperio Mexica es incluso más poderoso que ÉL?- le pregunto a Soledad muy confundida.

-No, simplemente busco ayuda de los seres correctos, según esto: "nadie que no sea mi sangre podrá cancelar este sello maldito" significa que por muy fuerte que seas no podrás salir ni de la casa y ni del pueblo sin romper este sello- le dijo lo que decía pero no mostraba la marca de sangre.

-Ese idiota, me acorralo ¿Cómo podre seguir mi plan si no puedo salir de aquí?- se quejaba la Nahuala de encontrar este bache.

-Solo trae a la chica a este lugar, aquí puedes cumplir tu cometido sin problemas- comento Soledad- después de todo, nada evita que ella entre y cuanto más tiempo la tengas más largo será tu alcance en el pueblo-

-Excelente, ahora solo debo traerla aquí- dijo satisfecha mientras tomaba su amuleto entre sus manos- no por nada los tengo a ellos- dijo tratando de abrirlo.

-¡NO!- grito Soledad provocando que la Nahuala soltara su amuleto, impidiendo que se abriera.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Así la tendremos en un instante- le reclamo la Nahuala a Soledad que le impidiera liberar a sus nuevos sirvientes- ¿de qué sirve robar los sirvientes y criaturas de Él si no los puedo usar?-

-Lo mismo que vale el liberarte y prácticamente pedirle a Mixcoatl que venga a encerrarte de nuevo- la regaño Soledad de su insensatez- en el momento que uses tu amuleto le avisaras de que estas libre y él vendrá…te recomiendo que cuando eso pase sea cuando tengamos a la chica, después de eso podrás liberar cuanta criatura quieras…hasta entonces trata de ser sutil- le dijo mientras le movía el amuleto de un lado a otro.

¿Y tú que propones?- le pregunto la Nahuala.

-Simple- dijo en lo que tomaba un recipiente que estaba lleno de agua de lluvia y con un movimiento de su mano esta se aclaraba y mostraba la imagen de María en su auto mientras hablaba por teléfono- yo la ataire hasta nosotras en el momento oportuno y luego será toda tuya para proseguir con tu plan- le contaba el plan a la Nahuala mientras podía ver algo que podría beneficiarlas mucho.

-Bien, hasta entonces preparare todo para el ritual- finalizo la conversación la Nahuala y se dirigió a lo más profundo de la casa dejando a su socia observando el recipiente, vigilando a su presa.

Casa de los hermanos México

Mientras estos siniestros planes marchaban, nuestro buen amigo Miguel (Mixcoatl) Ángel Francisco Guillermo Juan José Martínez Bravo conocido por el mundo como Mexica o México Prehispánico se encontraba preparando un espacio para la ofrenda de su casa, ya había limpiado y guardado todo para que no hubiera desorden. Ahora solo faltaba buscar los adornos para tener lista la ofrenda lo más pronto posible, en unas cuantas horas estaría lista, entonces podría preparar algunos buenos platillos y descansar. Esa sería una tarde de trabajo pero tranquila…o eso esperaba.

Después de un rato buscando los adornos de la casa, empezó a colocarlas una por una, procurando que todo quedara impecable. Ponía el papel picado en las paredes, uniéndolas con hilos y cinta, también las ponía como manteles para colocar velas, flores de cempaxúchitl tanto moradas como anaranjadas, algunas enteras, en jarrones de agua y otras, solo usaba los pétalos y las esparcía para que parecería una alfombra de pétalos, colocaba con cuidado algunas fotos y pinturas de gente especial para su hermana y, porque no decirlo, para él también.

Ya solo faltaban los platillos y dulces que adornaban la ofrenda, afortunadamente para él todos ingredientes que requería para hacer uno que otro platillo para decorar y luego comérselo, eso y fruta de la temporada que se verían bien hasta que también se las pudiera comer, sin olvidar los deliciosos dulces como chocolate, pan de muertos y las calaveritas de azúcar que tanto le gustan.

El tiempo paso sin que Mixcoatl se diera cuenta por asegurarse de que la comida quedara deliciosa, pues aunque sabía que no era precisamente para comer y que no tenía que cocinarlas porque tenían figuras de barro con forma de alimentos y frutas pero consideraba que sería una falta de respeto hacia la muerte y hacia las almas de los difuntos, eso que su hermana lo golpearía si no la adornaba como ella quería, típico, se liberaba de un jefe gritón para servirle a otro…al menos ella era familia.

De cualquier modo, podría poder comer un poco de esa comida, especialmente los dulces. En ese momento pudo escuchar el sonido del reloj que le indicaba que ya era el momento de servir, medio comer y ponerlo en la ofrenda como era debido. Después de comer puso todo en el lugar que le parecía mejor, antes de terminar hecho un vistazo de lejos para apreciarlo desde otro ángulo. Ya de ese modo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo más importante de su ofrenda, por lo que no tardo ni un minuto en buscar el elemento faltante que si su memoria no le fallaba, estaba en la oficina de su hermana.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- se auto regaño por su gran descuido mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano- debe estar…lo encontré- menciono al por fin encontrar el objeto y tomarlo- ya solo te tengo que llevar a…-

No pudo continuar de hablar debido a que una misteriosa persona entraba por la ventana, provocando un gran alboroto, lamentablemente, Mixcoatl sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¡ALFRED!…estás loco- le grito Mixcoatl al rubio que estaba enfrente de con una gran sonrisa, ese joven de lentas no era nadie más ni nadie menos la representación humana de Estados Unidos.

-HAHAHA…hello Mike, es bueno verte- le dijo después de levantarse del suelo y quitarse algunos pedazos de vidrio que se le enteraron en su ropa.

-¿Cómo que como estoy, cabeza de mantequilla? Mira el desastre que causaste a la oficina, si mi hermana lo ve así se pondrá furiosa- le contesto Miguel furioso por la estrepitosa entrada de Alfred, que en su paso casi tira su invaluable objeto de no ser por los reflejos de Miguel.

-Ups…hehe…creo que me volví a pasar en mis entradas- dijo Alfred apenado al notar lo que causo su entrada estilo Hollywood.

-Tenias que ser de Hollywood hijo de la rsharsha- dijo Miguel en voz muy baja, especialmente la palabrota para que Alfred no lo pudiera escuchar.

-Don´t worry Mike yo lo arreglare- dijo E.U. después de ver cuán grande fue el desastre que provoco.

-Más te vale- fue lo único que le dijo Miguel antes de irse a seguir con sus quehaceres.

Afortunadamente para Alfred, siempre llevaba su caja de herramientas para solucionar los problemas que causaba con su gran fuerza por lo que no tardo mucho en reemplazar la ventana y en limpiar la oficina, por supuesto, con la supervisión parcial de Miguel (para que no esculcara donde no debía) y una vez terminada su labor fue en busca de su amigo para ver si le podía dar algo de beber (reparar una ventana es agotador). En la sala de la caso lo encontró terminando su ofrenda.

-¡Hey! Mike… ¿me podrías dar un vaso de agua?- trato de preguntar pero al ver que no lo escuchaba se acerco y le volvió a preguntar mas fuerte (en pocas palabras le grito al oído)- MIKE-

-Ahhhhh- grito Miguel del susto (otra vez) y casi vuelve a tirar el objeto central de su ofrenda- en serio Alfred ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunto de manera irónica pero con mucha ira.

-Es que no me hacías caso y…oye ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto E.U. interrumpiendo su justificación de gritarle al oído.

-Nada que te interese- le dijo secamente en lo que lo ponía en el centro del altar, mostrando una figura de barro con pequeñas piezas de jade que tenía la forma de un hombre y las partes de jade servían como los adornos que este usaba, sobre saliendo el adorno de la cabeza, un amuleto en el pecho

-¿Acaso ese es…tu abuelo?- le pregunto Alfred al tratar de reconocer quien era el hombre en la figura.

-Hm…si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto Miguel la razón de que pudiera reconocer la figura de su abuelo, considerando que ninguno más que su hermana, Guatemala y Belice lo habían podido conocer cuando ya era un anciano.

-Bueno…en realidad adivine- le contesto Alfred apenado por su respuesta.

-Eres un idiota, como te atreves a estar adivinando sobre una de las personas mas importantes de mi existencia- le grito furioso Miguel porque Alfred se burlara de esa forma de su abuelo, el sabio y poderoso imperio Maya. Ese imperio era la persona más importante de su vida, solo después de su hermana.

-Really sorry Mike, no fue mi intención burlarme ni nada parecido- dijo Alfred apresurándose a disculparse ante la reacción de su vecino- solo adivine porque Mary siempre habla de lo mucho que lo quería por lo que pensé que siempre le hacían una ofrenda…además de que ese amuleto es inconfundible- explico Alfred la razón por la que adivino de quien se trataba. A lo que Miguel se volteo a ver la figura y pudo distinguir que, efectivamente, ese muñequito llevaba el amuleto que su abuelo le heredo a su hermana y que ella usaba como aretes.

-Espero que ya no lo vuelvas hacer ¿me oyes inútil?- le dijo antes de amenazarlo para que no se volviera a repetir esa pésima broma suya- y en todo caso ¿para que viniste?- dijo recordando que Alfred atravesó la ventana.

-Ahh, es verdad vine por Mary para invitarla a mi Halloween- dijo Alfred muy feliz antes de buscar a su amiga con la vista- en la mañana le llame a su celular y hablamos un rato pero luego se corto la llamada y pensé que tal vez si venía a su casa la encontraría para llevarla a mi casa para que me ayude a darle un buen susto a Inglaterra pero creo que no está aquí-

-Se fue desde la mañana y no volverá hasta ya muy noche…aunque ahora que lo dices ella no ha llamado aun…que raro, seguro no tarda en llamar- dijo Miguel despreocupado, sabía que su hermana no cargaba su teléfono en esta época para tener un pretexto cuando Alfred hablaba.

-En ese caso creo que quien debería venir a ayudarme debes ser tú- dijo muy contento E.U. mientras apuntaba a Miguel con el dedo.

-¿Qu…¡¿Qué!?, …estas loco si crees que iré contigo- le contesto Miguel sorprendido y furioso por tal comentario.

-Muy tarde, ya decidí que tú vendrás conmigo HAHAHA- dijo Alfred al momento que amarraba con un lazo (estilo vaquero) a Mike y se lo llevaba a rastras hacia afuera de la casa.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa soga?- pregunto Miguel muy perturbado por su extraño secuestro.

-Ya sabes un cowboy siempre está preparado- le contesto muy feliz al momento que llamaba a alguien- si, soy yo…ya pueden venir a recogerme- justo en el momento de que termino su llamada apareció de la nada un enorme helicóptero que le lanzo una escalera de cuerda y él se subía con el pobre Miguel colgando del mismo.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido- se oyó gritar a Miguel a lo lejos mientras que el helicóptero se lo llevaba lejos de su casa y de su hermana. Sin saberlo este acto permitió que otro peor diera inicio…pero unas horas después.

En una carretera del estado de Puebla ( por el atardecer)

-¡Por fin acabe!...debo de admitir que me tomo mucho menos de lo que usualmente tardo en llegar, supongo que gracias a que no perdí tiempo en llamar a mi hermano y en tratar de evitar algún secuestro por parte de Alfred…ahora que lo pienso ¿será buena idea que regrese a casa tan temprano ya que Al…- empezó a decirse María así misma por la suerte que tenía ese año hasta que sintió una extraña sensación, de pronto todo se volvió negro y no recordaba nada de lo que hizo hasta que recobro sus sentidos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no iba en dirección a su casa, de hecho, ya no reconocía en que camino iba y casi se desmaya al ver que el sol ya se había ocultado, para terminar de empeorar la situación se le acababa el combustible.

-¿Pero qué paso? No recuerdo dirigirme hacia…donde sea que este, ya es tarde y no se a donde voy- se dijo al tratar de ubicarse mas no pudo hacerlo- si no consigo una gasolinera o un lugar en donde pasar la noche tendré problemas para hacerlo en mi coche…Alfred te culpo por todo esto, si no molestara en estas yo… ¡Hey!... ¿una señalización? Pero se ve vieja….- se preocupo de no poder pedir ayuda y antes de que pudiera culpar a su vecino del norte por no recargar su teléfono vio un letrero de madera un tanto viejo que le indicaba que estaba a pocos minutos de ahí- Supongo que es mejor eso que estar parada en tu carro, en una carretera desconocida, sin combustible y sin poder llamar ayuda a alguien…no, no…prefiero ir a ese pueblo antes que pasar por eso- trato de ver las opciones que tenía hasta que decidió arriesgarse por el miedo que le provoco la otra opción.

Así condujo hasta el dichoso pueblo esperando porque el combustible durara lo suficiente. Unos minutos tardo en llegar, justo como el letrero le decía, en el momento que se bajo de su auto pudo ver que el pueblo tenía toda la apariencia de su época colonial, algo que no sería raro si no fuera porque no tenía nada que fuera más…moderno, como si ese pueblo quedara en el olvido, no es que eso le molestara porque le daban nostalgia pero era extraño que no pudiera reconocer nada de ese lugar, hasta le parecía tétrico por el aspecto desgastado y corroído que todo tenia, ese si era un pueblo fantasma.

-Al menos espero poder encontrar algo que me ayude a irme de aquí- dijo María en voz alta en lo que caminaba por el aterrador pueblo- espero que nada venga a asutaaaaahhhhh- grito asustada al escuchar un estruendoso ruido creyendo que algo la atacaría, al menos hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que el causante de tanto alboroto era- ¿una gallina?, uff me asústate pequeña- dijo María al verla con detenimiento.

-Bluck…bluck- le dijo la gallina en un modo muy alterado, como si estuviera enojada.

-Oh, ya veo eres un gallo…aunque todavía no te diferencias de una gallina, ah, ya se…te llamare pollito- le respondió al pollo, comprendiendo lo que este decía con su clocido.

-Buck- le contesto el pollito y salto hacia ella para que lo cargara.

-Eres muy lindo y tu plumaje es de lo más peculiar- le dijo María a su nuevo amigo, que en realidad era un gallo pero como todavía era joven no podía notar la diferencia decidió llamarlo pollito y ya de cerca noto el peculiar color que tenia, negro y purpura- al menos ya no estoy sola en este feo lugar ahora que estas aquí-

-Bluc- dijo el pollo y salto de los brazos de María para empezar a buscar algo.

-Ah, ya veo…tienes razón, hay que buscar algo con lo que salgamos de aquí- dijo María al entender la intención de su nuevo amigo. Así fue que ambos buscaban y buscaban lo que pudiera ayudarlos a salir de ahí mas en ese pueblo no había electricidad, alguna gasolinera y mucho menos alguna señal de vida desde hace años…o eso creían.

-AHHH…ya me canse de caminar como loca por este espantoso lugar…prefiero enfrentarme a cualquier cosa allá afuera antes que seguir en este lugar- grito María frustrada dejándose caer al suelo.

-Bluc- se escucho a pollito mientras pica suavemente a María, dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera tan fácilmente.

-Tienes razón yo…- María empezó a recuperar su entusiasmo cuando sintió un horrible escalofrió que le recorría la espalda- pollito, hay que irnos AHORA-

Fue en ese instante que María se levanto tan rápido como era posible, tomo a pollito y se fue corriendo tan rápido, que sus piernas le dolían. Ese dolor no era nada comparado al miedo que sentía, algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor para ella era estar en la oscura carretera antes que lo que fuese que la hiciera sentir ese terror la confrontara.

Ya casi llegaban a la entrada del pueblo, una esperanza se dibujo en su rostro por alejarse de ese lugar y esa presencia cuando sintió que la detenían y por más que trataba de luchar contra esa fuerza no podía escapar, al contrario, sentía que la arrastraban hacia el edificio más grande del pueblo, que estaba del otro lado de este. Al final fue devorada por el interior de la casa, dejando a pollito afuera de la casona y lográndose oír una risa macabra que provenía desde su interior.

_**Hasta ahí les dejo, para que tengan el suspenso en la cabeza. Como ya pudieron ver todavía faltan muchas cosas que explicar pero todo a su tiempo, solo les digo que antes de irme les explicare que tenia pensado poner el intento de Alfred y Miguel de asustar a Inglaterra pero como no se me ocurrió nada tal vez esto no aparezca, a menos que me comenten que si lo quieren, puedo ponerlo como extra.**_

_**Eso me recuerda…**_

_**A chica del cosmo: gracias por ser la primera en comentar esta historia, eso me hace muy feliz, en cuanto a tu comentario te diré que si aparecerán los aliados y el eje así como uno que otro país de la serie, lamentablemente (para ti) no pienso poner OC de los países latinoamericanos debido a que ya tengo la historia en mente y ellos no caben en ella, además de que se me dificulta crearles apariencia, nombres y personalidades. Además de que ya tengo muchos personajes propios que van a aparecer…eso y el hecho de que no me gusta tener muchos países que no han aparecido en el anime (cosa muy mía) así que no los veras, lo siento por tu querida Venezuela pero la única historia que tenía un país latino (además de México), es el menos que me ha gustado como quedo, supongo que se me ha hecho fácil hacer dos México porque es mi país pero bueno ya ni modo. Aun así habrá mucho que tal vez te gusten y veras a los héroes de la historia el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Discord: ¿Y yo cuando aparesco?**_

_**J: faltan un par para que hagas acto de presencia**_

_**Discord: Uuuuhhhhh**_

_**Bueno hasta la siguiente**_

**Y no lo olvidan dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	3. Presentimientos

**Hola lectores me extrañaron, pues ya regrese con el nuevo capítulo de mi opera prima. Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero este capítulo me costado como no tienen idea ya que es el capítulo más largo que hecho hasta ahora, además de que por el tema de este no quería que pareciera redúndate o muy obvio pero ya sin perder mas tiempo aquí se los dejo.**

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**_**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Presentimientos

Ya era muy tarde en la noche y la casa de los hermanos México estaba completamente vacía…al menos hasta que llego un Miguel que llegaba exhausto por lo sucedido en casa de su vecino del norte y la tradicional competencia entre él e Inglaterra. El intento de Alfred por convencerlo en ayudarlo para asustar a Inglaterra, una cosa simplemente absurda y por supuesto que no iba a participar en algo tan ridículo ni por todo el maíz del mundo, que culpa tenia él que ese par se llevaran de la patada. No, definitivamente no iba a entrar en campo de batalla por lo que más que ayudar solo se quedaba ahí a ver las tonterías que ambos hacían…y tal vez ser él quien les diera uno que otro susto pero al final solo lo uso como pretexto para divertirse y salir sin que alguno de los dos lo notara, cosa que no se le dificulto para nada.

Lo que si le causo ciertos problemas fue el regresar a su casa, más que nada por tener que pasar por ese maldito muro que le estorbaba para pasar, de por cruzar el rio era molesto por sí solo, con esa cosa lo era aun mas. Lo peor de todo es que al tratar de subir el condenado muro cayó mal y se mojo todo.

-Tonto muro- se dijo a si mismo Miguel un tanto molesto por su dolorosa caída- ahora solo me bañare y luego…- de pronto Miguel sintió una presión terrible en el pecho, algo que solo una vez había sentido…hace mucho tiempo, cuando su abuelo…

-¡NO! no puede ser ¿que significa?... ¿acaso mi hermana?...debo asegurarme que este bien- se asusto terriblemente ante su dolor de pecho debido a que la ultima que lo sintió fue cuando su abuelo, el Imperio Maya, estaba por desaparecer pero antes de sucumbir al pánico fue al teléfono a ver si había alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de voz de su hermana mas no había nada en el registro del teléfono.

-Tengo que llamarla…pero ¡ah rayos!...es cierto Alfred dijo que se quedo sin teléfono- dijo molesto al recordar que su vecino le contara lo de la baja de batería del teléfono de su hermana.

-¿Qué hare ahora?- se pregunto muy, pero muy preocupado mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

En ese momento en casa de Japón (con otro horario)

-Que buen día es hoy…y que adecuada fue el almuerzo de hoy- se dijo la representación de Japón quien se encontraba lavando los trastes de su almuerzo con toda calma…y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque uno de sus tazones callo de la repisa asustando al nipón y a su perro mascota -¡Oh!...pero qué extraño, podía asegurar que estaba en un lugar donde no le pasaría nada- dijo Japón mientras revisaba como solo el tazón se había roto a la mitad- pero si este tazón es de…-dijo al notar que el tazón de hecho era negro y además de todo tenia diseños coloridos de flores. Fue en ese momento que el japonés recordó la historia de ese tazón de arroz.

_Flashback_

-Con toda sinceridad, le agradezco toda la hospitalidad que me ha dado aquí en su casa México-chan, debo darme la oportunidad que tiene una casa muy hermosa y me alegra que me recibiera con tanto aprecio…si me lo permite, por supuesto- comento Japón muy agradecido por el recorrido que María le había dado durante el día mientras que sus jefes tenían una junta.

-No haya problema, al contrario es lo mínimo que podía hacer por tu primera visita a mi casa…hasta que se te dio por venir, después de tantas veces que te pedí que vinieras- le contesto María muy feliz porque su amigo Japón al fin la visitara en su casa.

-Si, me disculpo por eso pero como usted sabe me es difícil socializar debido al tiempo que estuve aislado en mi casa por lo que me disculpo de nuevo- se disculpo Japón, dos veces.

-Ya deja de disculparte, no te estoy echando nada en cara- le regaño México por disculparse tanto- mira mejor sigamos…y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme sin problema alguno- le cambio el tema para que pudieran seguir viendo.

-De hecho México-chan quisiera hacerle una pregunta, si no es mucho inconveniente- dijo Japón tímidamente-

-Adelante- le contesto México.

-¿En verdad todas esas figuras, tejidos y decorados están hechas a mano?- pregunto Japón muy cohibido- me refiero a que…me cuesta trabajo creer que cosas tan detalladas sean hechas por manos humanas, siento que ese grado de perfección solo la pueden hacer las maquinas-trato de explicarse para no insultar el trabajo de México.

-Si quieres te muestro como decoro algún objeto- le sugirió México con una sonrisa- solo hay que encontrar algo que pueda decorar- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para trabajar.

-Oh…creo tener algo que sirva o tal vez no- dijo Japón mientras buscaba algo en la maleta que llevaba con él- este era un regalo de mi parte para usted…lo más probable es que no sirva- le dijo al mostrarle una caja que contenía un tazón para arroz negro con un par de palillos para que los pudiera usar.

-¿Bromeas? Esto será perfecto, ya solo necesito con que pintarlo- dijo México con emoción por tener en que trabajar- mira en este lugar hay pinturas así que podre trabajar- dijo al ver el lugar en donde podría trabajar.

Después de unos minutos que tardo en preparar todo se sentó con Kiku a lado para observar, al menos hasta que su compañero la interrumpió- Disculpe que interrumpa México-chan pero me preguntaba como trabajara sin pinceles-

-No los necesito…ahora veras porque soy una artesana en toda la extensión de la palabra- le contesto con mucha seguridad y quiñándole un ojo. De ese modo ella empezó a decorar el tazón únicamente con sus dedos, cosa que sorprendió al nipón, no solo por lo poco ortodoxo que era sino por lo bello que quedaba, pues a pesar de que esa técnica solo provocaría un trabajo tosco, el tazón fue decorado con flores coloridas y muy bien detalladas.

-Es sorprendente…aun sin tener pinceles ha logrado crear algo hermoso en el tazón- dijo sorprendido Japón- verdaderamente merece el titulo de manos de artesano- alago a México con gran emoción.

-Es solo practica, después de tantos años que mi hermano me enseñara pero supongo que es un don que tenemos de familia- dijo María tratando de ser humilde pero sin éxito.

-Le agradezco que permitiera verlo antes de regresar a mi casa- le dijo Kiku en el momento que le hacia una reverencia.

-¿De qué hablas Kiku, acaso no te llevaras el tazón?- le pregunto intrigada.

-En lo absoluto, este regalo es para usted y sería muy descortés de mi parte llevármelo de regreso- le contesto muy cortésmente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo por el comentario de México.

-Pero lo pinte para ti- le dijo México un poco triste.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que ese tazón regrese conmigo porque es para usted- le contesto seriamente de que ese tazón era su regalo para ella.

-MMmm…en ese caso, te propongo algo- le dijo México mientras tomaba el tazón y se lo ponía en las manos- tú te llevaras este tazón a tu casa y lo guardaras para cuando te visite y me des a probar tu deliciosa comida, ¿Qué te parece?- le sugirió antes de que el asiático le pudiera responder y sin más opción Japón tuvo que aceptar la propuesta para no ser descortés con su nueva amiga.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Japón al recordar que ese tazón era de México- algo terrible le paso a Yatziri-chan y este es un augurio de ello- se dijo a si mismo muy conmocionado por el augurio del tazón y una preocupación enorme lo invadió por pensar en su amiga occidental.

Mientras en casa de Alemania

-Vamos West, tomémonos una buena cerveza, no seas amargado- se escuchaba la voz de la representación del ex -país de Prusia, ahora conocido como uno de los hermanos Alemania, Alemania del este para ser precisos, algo muy similar a lo que le había pasado a Miguel, que de ser una entidad propia se volvió parte de la de su hermano menor y mas que ayudarlo en sus situaciones solo estaba como apoyo o…como colado y vividor de las costillas de Alemania.

-No seas vulgar, es muy temprano para consumir alcohol- le contesto el vecino de ambos, la representación de Austria que se encontraba en la casa de Alemania porque también vivía en casa de Alemania y que en ese momento estaba tomando una taza de café con unos bocadillos.

-No te metas señorito- le grito Prusia molesto por la intromisión de Austria.

-Bruder, Austria esta en lo correcto aun es muy temprano para beber, mejor toma un café- contesto la representación de Alemania, quien estaba leyendo el periódico inmutado por los problemas que su familia le causaban.

-Oh vamos- le dijo su hermano mientras lo picaba en la cabeza- es mas voy yo por la buena cerveza y veremos si muy temprano para la cerveza- le dijo antes de dirigirse al pequeño bar que su hermano tenia para ocasiones especiales. En cuento oyó que su hermano iba a tocar sus bebidas Alemania de inmediato se levanto del sillón para impedir que rompiera algo mas ni siquiera pudo acercarse a su hermano cuando oyó un estruendoso estallido.

-Espero por tu bien que ese ruido no sea de una de mis bebidas de colección yo…- empezó a decir Alemania hasta que vio que la victima de tan estrepitosa caída era una bebida especial que México le había regalado hace tiempo.

_Flashback_

-Toma Alemania, te lo regalo- le dijo la mexicana al germano al momento que le da una botella de su mejor tequila- es una edición especial así que cuídala mucho-

-No es necesario que me la des- dijo Alemania tratando de rechazar el regalo de manera caballerosa.

-No, no, ya no puedes retractarte- le contesto antes de irse corriendo- luego nos vemos- se escucho decirle alejándose del alemán, que decidió quedarse con la bebida y guardarla.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Mira lo que has causado cavernícola insufrible- le dijo Austria a Prusia cuando vio el desastre que causo.

-Oye, no fui yo- se defendió el germano ante la acusación del aristócrata.

-Por supuesto, esa botella floto mágicamente y dejo caerse en el piso en pedazos- le dijo Austria con sarcasmo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así fue, no estaba ni cerca de esa cosa cuando se cayó de la nada- argumento Prusia lo que realmente paso.

Austria seguiría reprendiéndolo sino hubiera sido que otro estruendoso ruido los interrumpiera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto Austria al oír el estruendo que provenía del otro lado de la casa, específicamente de su lado de la casa.

Nuevamente tuvieron que ir a ver lo que había causado ese ruido, Austria ya estaba fastidiado de que hubiera tanto desorden y se aseguraría de castigar a quien fuese que rompiera cualquiera de sus objetos. Sorpresa fue cuando vio que el causante de tal desastre fue la caída de una pintura a la que apreciaba bastante.

-Oh no, espero que el lienzo no se haya roto- dijo Austria tratando de remover el lienzo de entre los pedazos de vidrio- al menos no se rasgo- se alegro de ver que estaba a salvo.

¡Hey! esa pintura es de México- dijo Prusia al reconocer que el paisaje del cuadro era de México- kesesese así que si la aprecias, mira que no lo esperaba de ti kesesese- se burlo Prusia del aprecio que Austria le tenía a México aunque este no lo admitiera.

-No seas tonto, la única razón por la que tengo este cuadro es porque me lo dio como agradecimiento de todo lo que le enseñe cuando la tuve que vigilar…era lo mínimo que podía hacer a cambio de las enseñanzas que le di- se justifico Austria tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Siiii claro mira ahora quien es el mentiroso- siguió molestando Prusia, hasta que noto que su hermano había permanecido callado desde que vio la botella rota- ¿Qué sucede West? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace rato-

-Bruder, sé que esto puede sonar raro pero ¿tienes algo que María te diera y que fuera algo muy especial para ti?- le dijo con sentido un tanto inquieto.

-Claro, me regalo una insignia de su escudo hecho de plata durante el porfiriato- le contesto bastante desconcertado por la repentina pregunta de su hermano.

-Muéstramela por favor- le pidió Alemania de manera muy impaciente.

Ante tal comportamiento su hermano no dijo nada y prefirió guiarlo a su cuarto para mostrarle la insignia…y de paso averiguar lo que le sucedía a Alemania, no era común que se comportara así.

Ya en el cuarto de Prusia, este saco un estuche donde guardaba sus insignias y otras muestras de genialidad a lo largo de su increíble vida, mas algo lo dejo paralizado, en el interior todo parecían estar en orden de no ser porque la insignia que le dio México estaba totalmente desgastada y sucia pero lo mas extraño es que era la única en ese estado, cosa que extraño aun mas al Pruso. Normalmente se debería a la exposición del ambiente por un largo rato, cosa imposible ya que las mantenía lejos del viento, el sol o la humedad y no podía ser porque fuera vieja, ya que tenía muchas más, de cientos de años antes que esta.

-Pero que…no lo entiendo la insignia no debería estar en este estado- dijo Prusia en voz alta.

-Seguramente esta así porque no la has limpiado apropiadamente- le regaño Austria, tratando de tener una explicación a todo eso.

-Nein, yo cuido este estuche tanto como a mis diarios de vida…West ¿Qué sucede y por que querías que te mostrara mi regalo de México?- le pregunto Prusia a su hermano después de defenderse del insulto de Austria.

-No estoy seguro, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me conto una vez Japón- contesto con cierta preocupación pero al ver que ni Austria ni Prusia le entendían les explico lo que le causaba su sentir- una vez me conto que si un objeto personal de cierta persona se rompe o sufre algún daño sin razón aparente significa que algo terrible la paso al dueño de ese objeto-

-¿Y en verdad crees eso? Después de todo no viene de nuestras casas- le recordó Austria un tanto escéptico de que Alemania creyera esas cosas.

-Se que no es lo convencional pero tampoco el hecho de que estas cosas se rompan al mismo tiempo y sobre todo que estos tres objetos no los dio la misma persona- les explico Alemania provocando cierta inquietud en sus compañeros.

-Ahhh vamos west, ella es muy fuerte…no se te olvide que fue entrenada por el asombroso yo, además porque pasaría algo ahora después de todo lo que México ha soportado- le dijo Prusia aun no muy convencido.

-Bueno yo…- Alemania trato de responderle pero antes de continuar se oyó que el teléfono sonaba a lo que Alemania decidió ir a contestar- Diga…-sorpresa fue la que tuvo al reconocer que la voz era de su amigo Japón, cosa que lo puso aun más nervioso-¿Qué sucede Japón?- le pregunto llamando la atención de Prusia y Austria por lo que prefirió poner el altavoz.

-Disculpe el que lo moleste Alemania-san pero tenía que pedirle que si me acompaña a casa de México-chan…por favor- le pidió Japón a Alemania con suma cordialidad mas al no recibir respuesta decidió que debía explicarle sus motivos de ir- sonara ridículo y entenderé si no desea acompañarme pero... ¿recuerda lo que le conté sobre los malos augurios en mi casa? Pues creo que uno se ha cumplido y temo que algo terrible le ocurriera…por eso le hago esta petición-

-Entiendo Japón yo…eh, espera Japón tengo otra llamada espera en la línea por favor-le dijo Alemania al notar que su teléfono parpadeaba por lo que dejo a Kiku en espera mientras contestaba-diga- atendió la otra llamada y sin previo aviso una serie de gritos se hacían presente en el altavoz.

-¡Ve! Alemania, Alemania ayúdame, AYUDAME- la llamada no era de nadie más ni nadie menos que Italia del norte conocido como Feliciano.

-¿Qué sucede Italia?- contesto con cierto fastidio Alemania pues conociendo lo asustadizo que es el italiano no debía ser nada serio.

-Veeee, es horrible Alemania algo hizo pedazos el juguete que Guadalupe me regalo hace mucho tiempo- grito Italia muy asustado.

-¿Eh, que quieres decir? explícate- dijo Alemania conmocionado por lo que le dijo el italiano, ya de por si le preocupaba lo que paso en su casa y con lo de Japón pero Italia también, no podía ser solo una coincidencia pero debía estar completamente seguro.

-Bu…bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo…solo estaba terminado de comer pasta con mi fratello y de pronto el caballo de madera que María me hizo salió de su estante y luego empezó a girar como loco y luego de regodéanos por unos segundos se desplomo, sin razón aparente. Alemania se que me asusto fácilmente pero ese caballito andador era de madera y en los 100 años que lo tengo jamás había hecho nada parecido a esto, por favor ven y ayúdame, tal vez se trate de un fantasma del tomate, VEN- le explico Italia antes de volver a llorar por recordar lo aterrador que fue eso.

-Fuuu- respiro profundo Alemania ante la historia de Italia- está bien Italia, tranquilízate y espérame, solo voy por Japón e iremos por ti- dijo Alemania tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¿Eh, Japón? ¿a caso es tan serio Alemania?- pregunto Italia intrigado por la reacción de ayuda tan rápida, no es que no fuera de todos modos a ayudarlo pero usualmente debía pedírselo por un rato y ahora iría sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Alemania se mantuvo callado por unos momentos y finalmente le dijo que Japón estaba en la otra línea esperando y que los esperara- lamento hacerte esperar Japón pero Italia tiene un problema, solo que esta vez sí es algo serio…solo pido que me acompañes a ir por Italia y de ahí iremos con María- le dijo Alemania a Japón, por su tono el nipón decidió no hacer más preguntas y colgó.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Prusia al ver que su hermano terminaba su llamada

-¿Y bien qué? estaba puesto el altavoz así que no tengo que repetirte nada de la conversación…voy a ir por ellos y averiguar qué está pasando con México así que no trates de detenerme- le contesto Alemania mientras se preparaba para salir.

-¿Qué? No West, no trato de detenerte, al contrario, quiero acompañarte- le dijo Prusia, sorprendiendo a su hermano- se que te dije que esto es demente pero quiero asegurarme que mi alumna favorita está bien, si te preocupa tanto debe ser algo muy serio- le explico en lo que tomaba las llaves del autos.

-Pues si quieren que lleguemos pronto, les sugiero que se apresuren- se oyó a Austria a sus espaldas que se dirigía hacia el auto dejando a los hermanos impactados por el actuar de su vecino.

-¡Nein! Tu no iras a ningún lado con nosotros señorito, anda díselo West- dijo Prusia tratando de evitar que Austria fuera con ellos.

-Por mí no hay problema en que venga así que ya dejen de discutir y vámonos- contesto Alemania que alcanzaba y rebasaba a Austria fácilmente, a lo que Prusia hizo lo mismo resignado provocando que ambos hermanos dejaran muy atrás el aristócrata y haciéndolo enojar.

Mientras en casa de España

-Que bien, los tomates están casi listos para poder comerlos- dijo la representación del país de la pasión, España, hermano adoptivo de la dulce México.

-Ya puedo imaginar la deliciosa comida que se podrá hacer con estos pequeños- le dijo la representación humana de Bélgica, una amiga cercana de España, que se encontraba ayudándolo a regar su amado huerto de tomates rojos (jitomates).

-Y eso hare para agradecerte que me ayudes con mi huerto- le comento España mientras cortaba algunas hojas secas.

-Ya te dije que te ayudo con mucho gusto…si tan solo mi hermano lo entendiera- dijo Bélgica en poco pesimista por el comportamiento de Holanda hacia el español, quien por cierto estaba en una esquina dándole la espalda al susodicho.

-Bueno, solo falta cortar esta parte y podremos ir a descansar- dijo España después de un rato, sin darse cuenta un pequeño dije se dejo ver de entre la camisa lo que llamo la atención de la belga.

-¡Oh! pero que lindo- grito Bélgica con mucha emoción.

-¿Eh?- dijo España al no entender lo que decía Bélgica hasta que miro hacia su cuello y vio el amuleto, cosa que lo sorprendió debido a que ese amuleto de cuarzo jamás lo mostraba a nadie y usualmente lo usaba debajo de su ropa para que nadie lo tocara pero no le dio importancia y le conto a Bélgica su historia- me lo dio Lupita cuando se independizo de mí, como una muestra de amistad…a pesar de todo- explico con algo de nostalgia y alegría.

-Es tan linda…- decía Bélgica queriendo tocarla para verla mejor cuando un tremendo grito interrumpió dicho acto e hizo voltear a los presentes hacia donde provenía el grito, sorpresa suya fue al ver a Italia del sur, el hermano mayor de Italia, mejor conocido como Romano. Este venia corriendo a una velocidad impresionante y en cuanto vio al español fue a dar contra él con toda su fuerza.

-Bastardo, anda levántate que no hay tiempo- le grito en cuanto se levanto de tremendo choque que le dio al mareado España que aun no se recuperaba.

-Romano ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué saliste huyendo hasta aquí?- le dijo España mientras se ponía de pie, él sabía que Tanto Romano como su hermano solo eran rápidos cuando se trataba de huir asustados.

-Yo…yo no estoy huyendo de nada idiota- le contesto Romano muy enojado porque España pensara que estaba asustado (aunque si lo estuviera).

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto España mientras se sobaba el estomago por el golpe.

-Quiero que vayas a mi casa y espantes a ese fantasma que está en mi casa- le dijo Romano en forma de exigencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- siguió preguntando España muy confundido y curioso por lo dicho por Romano.

-Que mas quieres saber, un fantasma apareció en nuestra casa y rompió mi jarrón de vidrio soplado- explico Romano pero al ver que ninguno de los presentes le entendía se explico mejor- estaba descansando de comer pasta cuando de pronto mi florero favorito empezó a tambalear sin control y luego sin más se cayó, luego el juguete de madera de mi tonto hermano salió de quien sabe dónde y se volvió loco…MI JARRON DE VIDRIO SOPLADO, ese fantasma de pagar por romperlo- recalco romano después de un momento de silencio tras contar para recordar cuál era su prioridad.

-Mmmm ¿te refieres al jarrón que Lupita te regalo cuando le enseñaste tu técnica del vidrio soplado?- dijo España para tratar de entender el tan inusual aprecio que le tenia a algo que no fuera los tomates o la pasta.

-Cl…claro que no- dijo Romano al momento de darse la vuelta para que no lo vieran sonrojado.

-¡Lo sabia!, después de todo si la quieres y la consideras tu amiga- le dijo España ignorando a Romano muy feliz por ver si se llevaban bien aunque el italiano no lo aceptara mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla- vamos admítelo, no seas timido-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!- grito Romano explotando por el acoso de España por lo que trato de golpearlo nuevamente mas cuando se preparaba para golpearlo el cuarzo del amuleto se rompió en cientos de pedacitos dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-No- susurro España tras ver como estallaba su amuleto, en unos segundos salía corriendo en dirección de la casa de su hermana- Bélgica por favor cuida mi casa hasta que regrese- fue lo único que dijo a sus amiga antes de acelerar el paso, sentía que debía apresurarse o algo terrible le pasaría a México, cosa que no permitiría.

-Por supuesto- le contesto mientras lo veía correr, esperando que nada malo sucediera.

-Vuelve aquí bastardo- se oyó a Romano decir antes de salir corriendo tras el español.

Mientras en casa de China

-Qué lindo día- aru- decía muy alegre que la representación humana de China quien regresaba de una sesión de su amado Taichí, lo que lo había llenado de energía y bienestar- ¿pero que es ese olor-aru? huele a quemado- eso provoco que China buscara desesperadamente el origen de ese aroma, para su sorpresa no era la cocina sino en un cuarto donde se quemaba uno de sus objetos mas preciados.

-Mi cometa-aru…agua, agua- empezó a gritar desesperado hasta que encontró una cubeta y la lleno con agua lo mas rápido que pudo para salvar lo que pudiera de su cometa- apenas y pude salvarla- se dijo al ver que su cometa con forma de dragón estaba negra por lo chamuscada que estaba, las alas que tenia se habían quemado por completo y los decorados que tenia se habían borrado por el fuego, apenas podía reconocer el diseño- a México no le agradara que dejara que se quemara la cometa que me regalo-aru…uh- esas palabras le trajeron aquellos recuerdos que tenia sobre esa pequeña nación, a quien podía considerar una de sus mejores amigas, un país que vio crecer y de quien incluso aprendió algunas cosas. Ese cometa o papalote era un regalo mutuo que habían hecho juntos y aunque México se lo quedo por un tiempo se lo regalo cuando él entro a la guerra del Opio para que no olvidara que tenía una amiga en quien confiar.

-No creo que se enoje, después de todo ella es muy comprensiva- se oyó una voz dulce detrás de China, cosa que le causo un terrible escalofrió debido a que sabia quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Con temor China se volteo para ver que sus temores eran ciertos, justo detrás de él estaba la representación humana de Rusia, quien más le causaba miedo en todo el planeta. Su reacción más lógica fue la de saltar de un tremendo susto al verlo aunque pareciera tranquilo.

-¡Aya!... ¿qué haces aquí Rusia?, ya te había dicho que no te quiero en mi casa- le dijo China tratando de parecer enojado aunque en realidad estaba asustado por la visita de su incomodo vecino.

-Bueno, es que venía a pedirte un favor- le contesto Rusia muy tranquilo y ajeno a la actitud del asiático.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto China tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Mira- fue lo único que dijo Rusia mientras le mostraba un ramo de girasoles marchitos.

-¿Qué quieres que vea-aru?- pregunto China con verdadera sorpresa.

-Mis girasoles, estos que Estela me ayudo a sembrar hace años…hace rato los estaba regando cuando de pronto se marchitaron- le conto Rusia un poco deprimido por sus amados girasoles.

-Rusia, sabes que tarde o temprano se marchitarían-aru…en especial por lo fría que es tu casa- trato de explicarle China al inocente Rusia que eso podría pasar.

-¡No!...no lo entiendes, se marchitaron de un golpe como si algo les robara su fuerza- le corrigió Rusia para que le entendiera mejor, todo con cierto dolor- por eso quería pedirte que me acompañaras a casa de Estela para ver que está bien…tengo el presentimiento de que puede estar en problemas- le suplico Rusia para ir a ver a México.

China se quedo callado por unos minutos, iba a replicar para no tener que estar cerca de Rusia pero tenía cierta inquietud. En primera porque no podía ser coincidencia que cosas de tanto valor para ellos dados por la misma persona hubieran sufrido daño al mismo tiempo y en segunda porque jamás había vista a Rusia tan preocupado por alguien. Iba a darle su respuesta cuando se oyó que golpeaban la puerta violentamente, lo que provoco que ambos saltaran del susto, especialmente al oír una voz muy familiar.

-¡Hermano! Sal de ahí para que nos casemos…SAL DE AHÍ- se oía del otro lado de la puerta la macabra voz de Bielorrusia, la hermana menor de Rusia…la aterradora hermana menor de Rusia, quien lo había perseguido hasta casa de China para obligarlo a casarse con ella…otra vez.

-¡Aya! Sabía que tú no querrías irte por algo como esto así como así-aru- le dijo China tratando de bajar la voz para que Bielorrusia no lo escuchara.

-Creí que la había perdido hace rato pero me equivoque- le contesto Rusia entre susurros- la mejor forma de evitarla es irnos ahora mismo con Estela…muy silenciosamente- le dijo Rusia la forma de poder salir vivos de ahí pues ya tenía experiencia en librarse de su hermana psicópata.

-Pero mi casa-aru…la destrozara- replico China al pensar como se pondrá cuando no vea a su hermano.

-No te preocupes a lo mucho romperá la puerta…eso creo- le contesto Rusia con tranquilidad.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- se lamento China mientras salían del otro lado de su casa para dirigirse a México lo más pronto posible.

Mientras en casa de Inglaterra

Se encontraba la representación de Inglaterra muy tranquilo leyendo el periódico al tiempo que disfrutaba de una deliciosa taza de té, algo que necesitaba bastante después de regresar de esa locura de Halloween en casa de America. Ese momento era uno de los pocos que tenia para relajarse…sin peleas con América, insultos de otros países y lo mejor de todo…sin que el estúpido de Francia estuviera rondando cerca para fastidiarlo.

Todo eso acabo de manera súbita para Inglaterra al sentir un terrible escalofrió, una punzada que le recorrió toda la espalda provocando que tirara su taza de té. Por lo que se levanto tan rápido como pudo a su cuarto secreto, donde esperaba encontrar respuestas del presentimiento que tenia…o al menos eso planeaba ya que un tremendo grito que venía de afuera de la ventana que tuvo que investigar descubriendo que se trataba del molesto de Francia que no paraba de quejarse y llorar.

-Bloody Hell Francia ¿Qué crees que haces y porque rayos estas fuera de mi ventana?- le pregunto Inglaterra acusativamente a Francia quien en cuanto lo miro se le abalanzo y se empezó sacudir de su camisa provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza varias veces- su-suéltame idiota- dijo Inglaterra mientras trataba de quitarse a Francia de encima.

-¡Oh Inglaterra!, esto es terrible no lo puedo creer, es la peor cosa que me pudiera pasar- empezó a lloriquear Francia- no te imaginas lo que me acaba de pasar, estaba tomándome un buen vino sin ninguna preocupación mas que la de dar amor al mundo y sin ninguna explicación mi hermoso pañuelo, él que me hizo la linda María cuando nos hicimos amigos durante el porfiriato, se deshilo y se torno de un color amarillo como si hubiera estado a la intemperie por años en pocos minutos- le explico Francia con mucho dramatismo.

Ese comportamiento en Francia usualmente hubiera hecho que Inglaterra lo golpeara, le gritara y lo sacara a patadas mas eso no sucedió en esta ocasión, en vez de eso Inglaterra se quito de encima a Francia y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto y regreso con un libro grueso ignorando completamente a Francia.

Si no fuera porque Francia reacciono ante el extraño comportamiento de su vecino que decidió ver que tanto investigaba con su dichoso libro, cosa que no sirvió de mucho pues Inglaterra cerro el extraño libro al poco tiempo que Francia trataba de leer para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Un momento Inglaterra- dijo Francia llamando la atención del ingles justo antes de salir- ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? Primero te hablo de algo y me ignoras, luego te vas a ver tu polvoriento libro sin decir nada y ahora te vas sin más a quien sabe donde como si no estuviera pero que mal gusto- se quejo por la de mas vulgar actitud de Inglaterra.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo debo apresurarme si quiero averiguar lo que sucede y solo para que me dejes en paz, te diré que voy a casa de México…creo que algo malo sucede allá y tengo que asegurarme- medio explico Inglaterra al abrir la puerta.

-Sacre blou…en ese caso yo también iré- dijo Francia muy emocionado de ir a ver a su linda amiga.

-Cl-claro que no, estás loco si crees que vendrás conmigo…además tú no crees nada de lo que voy a ir- objeto Inglaterra ya que la idea de ir con el idiota de Francia para hacer algo de lo que se burlaría no le parecía.

-No importa, de todos modos es la oportunidad perfecta que tengo para ver a María…y darle un poco de amor- dijo Francia tratando de que no lo escuchara la parte final…sin éxito.

-Maldito frog, tenias que empezar con tus perversiones- grito Inglaterra furioso pero sin más opción que llevarlo para poder ir lo más pronto posible.

Mientras en casa de Estados Unidos de América

Ahí estaba Alfred descansando en su sofá al momento que disfrutaba de sus dulces de Halloween feliz por lo divertido que paso ese año una de sus fiestas favoritas, aun cuando Mike lo había dejado solo en su plan de asustar a Inglaterra pero no le tomaba mucha importancia. Iba a devorar otra bolsa de dulces cuando un terrible dolor en el tabique de la nariz lo invadió terriblemente haciendo que se cayera del sillón y tuviera que ponerse ambas manos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, tuvo que soportarlo un rato antes de que pudiera levantarse e ir a su oficina en busca de una aspirina.

-Auch…porque me duele tanto…espero que una aspirina me quite el…dolor- no pudo seguir especulando pues acababa de ver que su amuleto tribal no dejaba de temblar hasta caerse al piso. En ese momento Alfred no tardo ni un momento en recoger su amuleto y cambiarse para salir de su casa. No llego muy lejos debido a que en cuanto atravesó la puerta choco contra un joven con un increíble parecido a él, ese chico era la representación de Canadá, hermano de Alfred, que parecía que iba a tocar la puerta cuando chocaron.

-Canadá ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya termino Halloween y tengo algo que hacer- le dijo Alfred mientras ayudaba a su hermano (y a su oso) a levantarse por el golpe

-Lo siento, es que venía a ver si sabes cómo esta México- susurro el tímido de Canadá.

-Bueno…hable con ella en la mañana pero se corto la llamada y Mike estuvo conmigo en la tarde solo que se fue hace rato- le conto Alfred ante la extraña pregunta- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que…se que parecerá una locura pero sentí algo…como si María estuviera en peligro, n-no no se como explicarme- trato Canadá de responder la pregunta sin mucho éxito a su parecer.

-Se a lo que te refieres, de hecho voy a su casa justamente ¿quieres acompañarme?- le dijo Alfred al canadiense quien acepto la propuesta con un tenue si.

Así es como los países sin planearlo o si quiera imaginarlo se dirigían al mismo lugar por la misma inquietud ¿Qué descubrirán? ¿Qué pasara con Miguel? ¿Cómo ayudaran a su amiga en peligro? ¿Hare mas cameos de otros países? Tal vez.

**Bueno con esto les dejo el capitulo, que como ven no mentía cuando dije que era largo y difícil para mi pero me gusto como quedo.**

**Discord: ¿Y cuando aparezco?**

**J: Ya no hagas berrinche que tu y los demás aparecerán el próximo capítulo, donde explicare varias cosas.**

**Discord: Bueno, pero esta vez no tardes tanto**

**J: No prometo nada**

**En cuanto a las referencias no diré muchas, especialmente porque esos objetos son regalos que México les dio a todos en diferentes periodos de la historia y solo les diré unos porque los demás o ya los explique o son sin TANTA importancia.**

**1: La historia de Japón se sitúa en los años 30 del siglo XX esto porque aunque México y Japón formaron amistad al final del siglo XIX lo puse aquí porque fue cuando terminaron los conflictos internos del país y permitió mejor relación con el extranjero.**

**2: Austria se refiere a la época en la que Maximiliano estuvo en el país como "emperador" durante la segunda intervención francesa, donde México tuvo mucha influencia de dicho país y la pintura es del paisajista mexicano José María Velasco quien de hecho es de la época e incluso fue enviado a Austria por Maximiliano a estudiar y mostrar su arte a Europa.**

**3: El juguete de Feliciano es un caballito de madera que se movía y México se lo regalo en una de sus visitas durante el porfiriato, ya desde esa época los juguetes mexicanos eran reconocidos y queridos por el mundo.**

**4: El vidrio soplado es una técnica artesanal proveniente de Italia pero con el tiempo México aprendió e igualo la calidad de los italianos y si, Romano fue quien le enseño la técnica.**

**5: El dije de España lo mencione en el ultimo capitulo de mi fic **_**Libre como Águila**_

**6: El cometa o papalote es un invento chino pero se hizo popular aquí durante el virreinato ya que China y México tenían mucho comercio durante esa época (México y Filipinas eran los puentes entre China y España) solo hay que recordar a la china poblana para saber eso.**

**7: Los girasoles provienen de México y Rusia los ama, no hay nada que explicar.**

**8: Por si preguntan Inglaterra tiene un emblema que México le dio por tratar de ayudarla con E.U. cuando empezó la guerra entre los vecinos pero no necesito verlo para entender que algo andaba mal…ya saben, es propenso a cosas sobrenaturales.**

**9: El amuleto tribal de Alfred, lo estoy tocando en mi otro fic **_**Buen vecino, mal vecino**_** así que no teman y Canadá…tampoco necesita algo para eso, la cercanía ayuda.**

_**Bueno hasta la siguiente**_

**Y no lo olvidan dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


End file.
